K.O.
Summary K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. K.O. is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is optimistic. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage, but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. K.O. often shows that he want nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero, and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of father figure and want to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: 'K.O. (or just KO), Kaio Kincaid (according to Parking Lot Wars) '''Origin: 'OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''6-11 '''Classification: '''Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega employee, Level 0.1 Hero '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Able to cause notable craters or even break holes in walls, despite being much weaker than Radicles and Enid as level 0.1, has still been able to fight against Darrell alongside them, has trouble breaking solid metal however), possibly higher (Was able to subconsciously beat T.K.O, a stronger version of him via K.O.'s anger manifested, though this was only in his mind) '''Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Was casually able to lift the majority of Lakewood Plaza heroes with one arm) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level '(Able to survive attacks that leave large craters in walls, though was badly damaged to the point he was unconscious, however this was early in the series and he has taken similar attacks with less damage, Dendy noted him as having "high pain tolerance") 'Stamina: Low Range: 'Average Human melee, Several Meters with Power Fist Fireball 'Intelligence: '''Low '''Weaknesses: '''Allergic to Peanuts, Sensitive '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Fist Fireball: '''K.O.'s special move is the ability to shoot blue energy fists out from his fists. '''Battle Cry: '''K.O. unleashes an ear-shattering yell that damages opponents. While only seen in the video game at first, he later shows that he can release powerful yells at Makayla '''Note: K.O's Planet level feat is considered an outlier, and does therefore not scale to other OK KO characters, due to it being performed by one of the weakest characters in the verse so far, and being inconsistent with the many Wall level feats in the show. The planet busting feat in the intro is also overlooked as it was only for effect, and did not actually happen in the show. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sound Users Category:Kids Category:Tier 9